


Au delà des portes

by Louhanna



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhanna/pseuds/Louhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les personnes qui les entourent ne les comprennent pas, les voient comme des personnes sans âmes, sans coeur, parfois même comme des monstres. Mais, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparence, n'est ce pas ? Il s’agit d’un recueil d’OS et de drabbles mettant en scène des couples des couples de même sexe ou hétéro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au delà des portes

Auteur : malheureusement pour les pauvres persos et bien …MOI

Disclaimer : si Hellsing avait été à moi Alu-chan se serait vu affubler d’une robe rose avec des dentelles tout le long du manga.

 

*** * * * * * * * ***

 

Anderson fronça les sourcils en sentant un liquide froid sur son torse

« Al tu fais quoi la ?

-Moi, je peins !

\- Avec ?

-Sang groupe A sortit tout droit du frigo pourquoi? »

Anderson ferma les yeux et laissa son amant continuer son petit délire artistique jusqu’à se qu’il sente quelque chose de rugueux courir sur son estomacs. La langue mutine du vampire descendit encore un peu et alors qu’elle allait atteindre son but, Alucard se retrouva plaqué contre le lit, le prêtre entre ses cuisses. Et pour les heures qui suivirent, le paquet de sang resta pose sur la table de nuit, abandonné pour des activités plus physique qu’artistique.

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier premier d'une "longue" série. (Du moins je l'espère)


End file.
